Pancakes
by Fourwords
Summary: Leah always loved pancakes, so did jacob, but he prefered it so much better when Leah's acting as the pancake. Shameless blackwater lemon.


AN: I don't know why I have a sudden obsession with lemons containing food products, first Ice cream kisses and now this one-shot. This one was inspired by shrove Tuesday, which was two weeks ago but since in America there is no set 'Pancake day' I figured it was ok to post this late.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Warning: This is rated M for a reason, it contains a swear word and it is a shameless lemon involving Jacob, Leah and some maple syrup... You've been warned.

* * *

"Hey Seth watch this!" I yelled over my shoulder at my baby brother, he glanced over in time to watch me flip the pancake upwards with the pan; however I put a little too much force into the throw, sending my pancake up and angling it too far away for me to reach out and catch it. It hit the floor with a dull thud and the room echoed with Seth's laughter, I turned around to frown at him.

"I don't know why you're laughing, that was yours." I scowled before scooping it up and throwing it onto the nearest plate, Seth grumbled before turning back to watch television. I squirted some maple syrup on Seth's small stack and used half the bottle on my towering one, when I picked it up it practically wobbled.

I flopped down next to Seth, forcing his plate at him. He pushed the pancake that had been on the floor around his plate while I dove into my sugar laden breakfast. I truly loved pancakes, proberly my favourite type of cake and some days I would go crazy and cook thousands of them. Today was such a day.

They must have smelt just as good as they tasted because it didn't take long until Jacob burst through my door, his hair falling in to his face, nostrils flaring out to smell the scent of pancakes still lingering in the air. I couldn't help my eyes sliding down to take in his bare chiselled chest, my head tilting to admire the six pack that stood out on his stomach. Thank god I had a plate of pancakes loaded with syrup in front of me to explain my drooling.

I'd rather have had my maple syrup was on his body and-

_No, that's your alpha. _I sharply reminded myself, cutting across the fantasy that was ready to play through my thoughts. I looked back at Jake's face, noticing his gaze had zeroed in on my pancakes, I clutched my plate a little tighter to me, prepared to defend them if need be.

He walked over and settled himself between me and Seth; I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing the plan forming in his head.

"Hey guys, where's my pancakes?" he asked a pretending to be offended, Seth was too busy inhaling his to notice Jake had even arrived.

"There's a stove over there." I said indicating to the kitchen; Jacob glanced at it before grinning at me.

"Yeah so why aren't you standing at it." He shot back quickly.

"Jerk." I mumbled through a mouthful of food accompanying the swat I aimed at him, he dodged it easily. He took the opportunity to steal one of my pancakes, shoving it into his mouth before I could stop him. I growled and seriously contemplated going after it.

It took most of my control to rein in my hormones after that thought, I wondered what Jacob would think, would he pull away or indulge me in a passionate pancake exchanging make out?

Proberly the first, then he'd proceed to tease me mercilessly about it for years to come. I could imagine it now 'Hey Leah, remember the time you jumped me with a mouthful of pancake and syrup? You got crumbs _everywhere_.'

"Here." I said, I reached over Jacob's lap to grab a pancake off Seth's plate, he gave an outraged protest until he saw which one I'd picked up, I dropped the syrup covered pancake that had landed on the floor into Jake's open hands. I stifled a laugh as he shovelled it into his mouth without hesitating but it died on my lips when he started licking the syrup off his hands.

Those hands... so muscled and large, his fingers glistened slightly with the sticky substance, his tongue reached out to delicately lick each one, sliding in and out of his mouth slowly. My lips parted, my breathing sped, all caused by a seemingly innocent act which in my eyes was perhaps one of the sexiest things I think I'd ever seen Jake do.

"Leah? You ok?" came his husky voice, I snapped up to meet his eyes which shone with his amusement, I couldn't control the deep red I felt spreading beneath my skin across my face and neck.

"Of course!" I replied instantly, I wanted to smack myself after I said it since I'd sounded about three pitches higher than my normal voice. Luckily Jacob didn't comment further, instead turning his attention to the television. I found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything other than Jacob's toned body sitting inches away from me, if Seth wasn't here, I might have actually jumped his bones ages ago.

About five minutes later I glanced down to catch Jacob's fingers beginning to creep over to my plate, I moved it away from his grasp but since he'd been trying to do it with stealth he wasn't watching what he was doing. I had looked up to watch television again as I'd thought once Jacob realised he would give up but he'd decided that a quick grab would do the trick.

Of course he didn't notice I'd moved it to my over leg so instead of his hand coming down onto the porcelain plate it came down on to the top of my thigh, my _bare_ thigh since I was wearing very short shorts.

It surprised me so much I practically jumped three feet in the air; Jacob was equally surprised and removed his hand instantly not having meant to fully grab my leg. Unfortunately for Seth I'd jumped just at the right angle to send my plate flying right at him.

The plate landed right down the side of Seth's face, the plate bounced off but the syrup and remains of the pancakes were sliding down his neck and shoulder. I gave a strangled sound, caught half way between a horrified gasp and amused laugh. Seth shocked me by not responding, instead sighing almost as if he expected something like this to happen. He stared straight ahead for a few minutes before slowly raising a hand to wipe a speck of syrup from the corner of his lips; he didn't bother wiping away the rest of it.

He did eventually turn around to face us, both of us with scarlet cheeks from embarrassment and surprise.

"Gee, thanks Leah." He said sarcastically before heaving himself off the couch and attempting to wipe some of it off with his hands, which earned him nothing but sticky fingers. I heard him grumbling under his breath as he slammed the door to the bathroom.

It only took one look at Jacob to us to burst into full blown laughter, the force of it rocked the couch and by the end of it I was clutching my sides from the pain, Jacob had to wipe away the small tears forming at the corners of his eyes, it became awkward when our chuckles died down. I could hear the sounds of the shower running, telling me that me and Jacob would be alone for a while longer, I shifted uncomfortably and Jacob was avoiding looking at my face.

"Do you want some pancakes?" I asked suddenly trying to break the awkward atmosphere; he studied my face carefully and sighed.

"Sure." He said perking up instantly, I wasted no time in mixing some more batter for a whole batch of pancakes, I didn't think he'd mind since he'd eat anything. I pulled some toppings out of the fridge, I became overwhelmed with an urge to really please Jacob, a part of me wondered which way I wanted to please him and setting out as many toppings as I could find seemed the way to do it.

Maybe I just wanted to watch him lick strawberry sauce off his fingers. Or maybe my fingers, I wasn't going to be picky about it.

I ordered him to chop up some bananas and strawberries and put out an assortment of syrups along with sugar and lemon juice. I even went as far to make some thin English pancakes which I loved. He stood watching me so I couldn't help but show off, flipping them with extra care. Jacob did seem a little impressed by the set up and as I prepared to flip another he slid closer.

I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, making the hairs stand up, I resisted a shiver of pleasure as he whispered in my ear.

"Show me." He ordered, I swore I detected a hint of an alpha command in his voice so I felt compelled to do so but I wasn't sure if it was because I wanted to or because of the command.

"Ok." I squeaked demonstrating how to hold it correctly and exerting enough force to send it a few inches up into the air. But something went wrong and the thin pancake folded in on its self when it landed so I had to quickly reach out and straighten it. Jacob chuckled and pressed himself closer to me.

My breathing hitched slightly as he pressed his chest to my back, I could feel the dull beating of his heart and noted it was faster than it should have been which brought a small smile to my lips. His muscular arms encased my sides, his hands laying on top on mine on the frying pan handle. I swallowed nervously, I was in such an intimate position with my alpha pressed up against me yet I found it incredibly sexy at the same time.

Slowly he guided my hands to flip it again so that we did it together, small flips at first then bigger ones. When it was done I slid it onto a plate and turned off the gas, much to my disappointment Jacob stepped back and began putting a few toppings on his pancakes. He would occasionally eat some of the toppings on their own, so it didn't surprise me when he covered a strawberry in chocolate sauce.

It did surprise me when it brought it to my mouth.

"Taste this." He used in a deep husky voice, laced with command. I wasn't sure what game he was playing but I sure as hell liked it. My mouth opened automatically and he put it in between my teeth, I bit down at the top, purposely grazing along his two fingers. An irresistible sexy grin stretched over his features as he watched me. When he withdrew them there was still a little bit of chocolate sauce on them, he didn't hesitate to lick them clean himself, it was an incredible turn on.

My self control couldn't last any longer and I threw myself at Jacob, roughly pulling his face to mine.

He was rigid with shock at first but by the time I was using my tongue to trace his lip he soon responded, while my lips moved against his I pushed my body as close as I could to him, so hard that it was beginning to hurt a little. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and hoisted me onto the kitchen counter so we were eye level all the while never breaking the kiss. My arms encased his neck to keep him to me.

He was standing between my legs and he placed his hands on my thighs, where he touched me my skin seemed to tingle. One hand however reached around to begin kneading my ass, making me gasp. Jacob broke away panting but began placing kisses down my neck and collar bone, I gave little moans at the feeling and if Seth hadn't exited the shower at that moment I was sure they would have continued.

Jacob growled quietly when he heard Seth progressing towards the kitchen, placing one last kiss on my lips before bumping his forehead to mine.

"Tonight, my house at midnight, come around the back." He commanded with a growl, I gave a fast bob of my head in agreement, butterflies hovering in my stomach at the thought.

I leapt off the counter and began adding toppings to the pancakes while Jacob began eating his so when Seth rounded the corner nothing looked out of place except the still fast beating of our hearts and the deep blushes gracing our faces. He didn't seem to notice and easily tucked into the stack of cold pancakes, the day soon returning to the comfortable calm atmosphere before the kiss.

Several hours later I was practically biting my nails, it was getting late and Jacob had retreated not long after his fill of pancakes and my lips with some excuse about grocery shopping. I wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, would it just be hands on make out session or something more? Wanting to be prepared I put myself through a very long beauty regime including waxing, plucking and shaving almost every hair from my body, scrubbing every inch of my skin and manicuring my nails.

After a long hot shower I made sure my door was locked before pulling out my 'special' stash. The stash consisted of some very lacy undergarments too sexy to be seen by anyone else other than the boy in mind. If my mother saw these she'd faint and my father proberly would have had another heart attack if he was here. I pawed through them trying to decide which one Jacob might like best.

I decided to play it safe, not wanting to scare Jacob with some of the more erotic pieces of fabric so I settled on some black lace panties and matching bra, they left nothing to the imagination but if it really went further than a make out I doubted Jacob would mind. I slipped them on then slid into a pair of shorts and a blue t-shirt, I applied the faintest layer of make up to my face in preparation. As it neared midnight I carefully checked that my mom and Seth were asleep before I ducked out my window.

I lived pretty close to Jacob's house so it only took a few minutes to run down the road. As instructed when I came to his small red house I made my way round the back to stop outside his window, inside the lighting was dim and when I peered inside I could see Jacob lounging on his bed facing away from me. He hadn't noticed my presence yet so I took the opportunity to marvel at his body.

He wasn't wearing a shirt and the sight of his bare muscles made me want to jump his bones, a sudden thought struck me.

When did little Jacob Black grow up?

I no longer saw him as the annoying immature toddler he normally behaved as, now he was strong, independent and sexy as hell, sure he still had his cocky personality but now that only served to increase his sex appeal. Right now he was very appealing and as much as I wanted to remain standing there gawking I wanted to be in there with him so much more.

"Knock, knock." I purred, Jacob whipped around and before I could utter another word he shoved his screen to the side and hauled me through the window, he began a desperate assault on my lips and I put my hands on his chest to push him back when I caught sight of them.

"What is that?" I giggled pointing to the various bottles lying on his sheets, he grinned and leant in towards me, he placed his lips against my neck, placing small kisses up and down.

"I'm still hungry." He murmured against my skin, I pulled away and walked over to the bed to pick up a bottle of strawberry flavoured sauce and toyed with it in my hand, Jacob watched me carefully.

"Bit late for pancakes." I stated picking up a bottle of chocolate sauce as well and looking them over, they still had the plastic seal on the lid and I instantly became aware of what his grocery shopping list had consisted of.

"Not if you're the pancake." He returned stepping closer. I wanted to dance with joy, Jacob, his tongue and chocolate sauce? This was almost too good to be true.

I didn't even care how cheesy he sounded then, a part of me actually wanted to do a touchdown dance. His lips captured mine, his hands coming to rest on the small of my back; slowly they journeyed upwards until his fingers grasped the bottom of my t-shirt.

"Do you want this Leah?" he asked seriously looking deep into my eyes. I considered it for maybe half a second, I need the answer; I knew it without him having to ask.

"Yes." I barely managed to whisper.

He leant in to kiss me again but a quick thought occurred to me, I pushed back on his chest, forcing him backwards.

"Wait, what about your family?" I questioned anxiously, I threw a quick glance at the door trying to calculate the chances of Billy catching us in the act.

"Dad's fishing for the weekend, Rachel's at Pauls." He managed to tell me before taking me in his arms once more. I smirked at his impatience to have me naked. Typical teenage boy, maybe he hadn't grown up that much.

He pulled the fabric over my head and I heard the shocked intake of breath once he earned a glance at my almost see through bra. He leant forward, kissing my collar bone. My eyes closed at the sensation so I didn't notice when he reached around to flick the clasp open.

He tossed the bra aside, running his hands over my breasts and flicking my nipples so they hardened, his eyes were dark pebbles as they watched the action, burning with desire. He reached behind him to grab a bottle of strawberry sauce; he flicked it open and put it to his mouth. My mouth parted slightly as he squeezed some into his throat, his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. A small drop began trickling down his chin and I couldn't resist as I grabbed him and licked it off.

I was going to have swollen lips at this rate, Jacob kissed me fiercely and it was enough to distract me from the warm sticky liquid I felt being poured on my neck. I caught the scent of the strawberry sauce on my skin before Jacob began licking it off, sucking it off was proberly a better term.

I didn't miss the irony of the motion, Jacob licking my neck where a trail of red was snaking down between my breasts while I moaned, a werewolf turning into a vampire. The thought brought a smirk to my lips as he followed the trail downwards, sucking the valley in between my breasts.

Jacob's arms suddenly encased me, sweeping me off my feet so he could lay me down on his bed. He wasted no time in pouring half the bottle onto my exposed skin, making no attempt to make patterns, drizzling the sauce over my breasts, my stomach. A web of red syrup adorning my copper skin. He leant down over me, licking and sucking.

My chest heaved with laboured breaths, It felt as if my heart had transformed into a hummingbird, fast fanatic beats thumping in my ears and yet we had barely begun. There were butterflies in my stomach, fluttering with anticipation, as if their wings were pressing to where Jacob's tongue was sweeping over them. My hands ran through his growing hair feeling deliciously silky between my fingers.

It wasn't long before my skin was almost clean of the sticky substance but Jacob's fingers gripped my waist, dipping into the waistband of my shorts and lace panties which seemed to be completely soaked through with my own juices. I lifted up, allowing him to yank them down and off so he could toss them to the side.

Well so much for the sexy underwear.

I could smell my own arousal which meant he could too, he leant back taking in the sight of me, naked, panting and hungry for him. His eyes were dark orbs, burning with a lust I had never seen in him before. I felt an almost uncontrollable urge to have him close, as close as possible to me. My eyes wandered down his half naked body until I found tangible proof that he wanted the same thing, it wasn't hard to spot, the stiff projection straining against his trousers.

"Leah..." he whispered, his gaze wandering over me. I sat up, my fingers boldly going for his trousers. His hands came down on my wrists, preventing me from continuing. My head snapped up, the fear of rejection overriding my emotions but he smiled and slipped off the bed. He began undoing his belt ever so slowly while I watched intently.

The bastard was teasing me.

He was enjoying my impatience as he dragged the process out; my eyes caught everything, the small rough trail of hair that began as he lowered the waistband, the strong start to the muscles in his thigh. Then the fabric dropped to the floor and it took me a few seconds to realise the sharp intake of breath that accompanied it had been mine. He was glorious and _oh boy_.

He wasn't just the biggest wolf.

"Lay down." He commanded in his alpha tone, I did so immediately but my eyes remained pinned to him, watching carefully as he walked slowly to the bed. Gently his hand wrapped around my calf, lifting it off the bed, his eyes flickered in between my legs now that they were parted, his breathing becoming ever so slightly quicker. He grabbed the maple syrup this time, flicking it open and began squeezing it onto my ankle, making a line upwards over my calf and onto my knees, over the thigh and continuing from my waist to my hardened nipples.

I shivered when his tongue touched my body; slowly progressing his way upwards, he gripped my legs as he went, his fingers caressing my skin. Slow torture.

He took my nipples in his mouth, licking the last the of the sweet sauce off my body, he sucked gently, tugging and teasing while his hand reached up to tweak the other nipples. I moaned, my hands running down his body.

He hovered over me and I could feel the tip of his erection pressing against my thigh so I desperately tried to roll my hips to encourage him further but he retracted a little and gave me a sexy smile. He bent down further, his soft lips pressing to mine. His tongue battled with mine but even that couldn't distract me from the burning need that was rising within me.

As our mouths moved together I could feel the hand he wasn't using to hold himself up dance over my skin, cupping my hardened nipples, moving down across my panting ribcage, trailing lower and lower. Suddenly his hand slipped between my legs, his fingers slowly entering my lips making me gasp at the unexpected touch.

"You're so fucking beautiful. So wet for me." he growled breaking the kiss, his moist breath tickled my skin as he spoke.

"Just for you." I barely managed to pant.

He grinned before thrusting a finger inside me, I moaned loudly as he thrust his hand in and out, adding a second finger... a third.

_Oh god. _I thought as his fingers stretched me, pumping even faster. He was nibbling my neck, sucking at the tan flesh as he finger fucked me. My heart rate was going through the roof, my hands gripping his shoulders for support as I arched and rolled my hips in time with his motions. The pleasure was rising, smouldering within me.

His thumb swept across my clit, intensifying the pleasure. I could barely keep my eyes open through the sensation of his fingers curling and twisting within me but when they managed to open a fraction he was smirking, enjoying watching me as he brought me to the edge.

Just when I thought stars might explode across my vision he stopped and withdrew his hand, my head snapped up to meet his amused eyes and a whimper escaped through my teeth at the loss. He licked his lips and repositioned himself so he was directly between my legs, my whimpering soon stopped.

With one smooth thrust he filled me completely, my eyes closed and I felt my mouth pucker into a round O.

"Look at me Leah." He commanded huskily. With effort I managed to open them to glare lustfully into his. Without breaking eye contact he began moving within me, powerful thrusts that had the bed shaking beneath our entwined bodies.

It wasn't long until my hips began to match his pace, lifting up as he thrust forward so the angle of his cock hitting me made me scream. He didn't seem to care that my nails were biting into his back as he fought to keep eye contact with me even though I could smell the salt of his blood under my nails as I gripped harder onto him.

Jacob picked up his pace, ploughing into me enough so small screams tore from my throat. When his thumb began rubbing my clit in teasing circles I bucked my hips roughly, causing a moan to escape him. He kept repeating the motion before pulling out completely then slamming his body forward again so he entered me deeper and harder than anything I'd felt before.

"Oh my God! Right there! Don't fucking stop!" I panted loudly as he hit my G spot; I could feel my walls clamping down around him, the pleasure paramount. I knew I couldn't last much longer and by the look on Jacob's handsome face it didn't look like he could either. I rocked my hips as hard as I could when his hips collided with mine once more, his thrust sending me into oblivion.

I came in a burst of fire, an orgasm so intense that I screamed so loudly the neighbour's proberly thought Jacob was murdering me. I could see myself becoming addicted to this high, easily addicted to Jacob. As I floated down from the feeling I became aware of Jacob's moving against me, straining for his own release.

"Come on Jacob, come for me." I encouraged. He captured my lips, giving me a passionate kiss before I felt him explode; I continued rotating my hips, milking his orgasm from him.

Slowly we regained our breath and Jacob slipped out of me to roll onto his back. He wrapped a muscled arm around my waist and drew me close so I was pressed against his side, then he pulled a sheet around us so it settled on our bare skin. I laid a hand on his chest and sighed in content as I watched the peaceful rise and fall of Jacob's chest.

"I could stay like this forever." He surprised me by murmuring in my ear. I thought about it and realised that I agreed with him.

"Me too." I whispered snuggling closer to him and resting my head on his chest. I could hear the strong beating of his heart underneath my ear; I couldn't help but inhale deeply, allowing his wood like scent to overwhelm me. I felt myself drifting asleep, his steady heartbeat acting as an effective lullaby.

"I'd get hungry though." Came his thoughtful voice making my tired eyes reopen in annoyance. Trust him to ruin the moment.

"You and you're darn stomach." I mumbled closing my eyes again. I sighed; food was never far from Jacob's mind.

I felt warm fingers press to my chin, tilting my head upwards. Slowly I opened my eyes once more to be confronted with a sexy smirk from Jacob.

"Who said it had anything to do with my stomach." He asked raising an eyebrow, I half expected him to waggle them at me. I tried to restrain the smile stretching across my lips but it was in vain, he returned the grin and I felt the familiar flutter of butterflies in my stomach but this time I couldn't tell if it was excitement or something new towards my alpha.

I purposely stretched out, feeling a slight satisfying ache in my bones as I pushed my limbs out as far as they could go, I curled my toes and arched my back slightly and the movement caused the sheet to slip down my body, Jacob's eyes immediately darted to my bare skin. But I was really judging how tired I felt.

_I'm good for another round or two_ I managed to conclude. When Jacob's eyes finally slipped up to meet mine I gave him a quick smile.

"Hungry for what Jacob?" I teased trying to sound sweet and innocent, as if such a thing was possible.

He reached over and grabbed the discarded maple syrup and held it up. He studied it for a minute while twirling it around in his hand; he flicked the lid open and held it to my lips. I smiled and allowed him to touch the plastic tip to my tongue, the warm liquid pooling in mouth. He raised his other hand to cup my cheek before attaching his lips to mine. We began a game of 'who can get the most maple syrup' which consisted of our tongues sweeping together, the delicious sweet taste mixing in with Jacob's own unique scent.

"How about some more pancakes?" he grinned breathlessly as we parted to allow some much needed oxygen into our lungs. I pushed against Jacob, forcing him to roll to the side so his back was pressed against the mattress. I climbed over to straddle his waist, a familiar ache reigniting within me as my naked skin touched his. I slipped the bottle out of his surprised fingers and smiled evilly at him.

"I think I've had enough Jacob, It's your turn to be the pancake."

* * *

AN: I'm not sure what toppings you use in America but we use strawberry/chocolate sauce, sugar, lemon, honey and golden syrup in England, that's how we roll. some of these were hard to incorperate into this one-shot but they needed a small mention. If you don't use these on you're pancakes... well sucks to be you.

I gave you this lemon filled pancake, it's only fair you give me a review in return. Thanks for reading! x


End file.
